This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Administrative Core is charged with fulfilling the specific aims of the North Dakota INBRE. There have been no changes in the specific aims of the ND INBRE as detailed in the competing renewal of the project (year 10). The projects initiated at the State's four baccalaureate institutions and two tribal colleges are still in progress as detailed in the APR report last year. Evaluation of the projects and their influence on undergraduate success are monitored by the Principal Investigator, the program coordination, the evaluation core, and the EAC on at least a yearly basis. No new projects were initiated at the above institutions. The only new initiatives were those of the Community Based Participatory Research Core and these will be detailed in that section of the APR report.